Hop to it Hero
by Lady Selan
Summary: Having learned from his mistakes in the 13 episodes of the tv series, Ganon devises a plan to obtain the Triforce of Wisdom that Link and Zelda fail to stop. How will Link and Zelda save Hyrule when their relationship is plagued by tension and heartbreak?
1. The Unlikely Hero

The Unlikely Hero

Fate seems to select the most unlikely individuals to perform the most extraordinary acts. The puny David overcame the enormous Goliath. An overweight plumber outwitted the fire-breathing Bowser. The lazy Link obtained the Triforce of Courage and sealed Ganondorf in the Sacred Realm. But can Hyrule's future continue to depend on such a lazy boy?

It was a beautiful morning in Hyrule. The finches chirped cheerfully as they foraged in the meadows. A friendly breeze from Lake Hyrule stirred the daisies in the castle courtyard. The handmaidens and servants moved about their duties. None of this caused Link, who lay prostrate on his canopy bed, to stir. It wasn't until a shriek rang throughout the castle that Link finally cracked an eye open. He yawned and stretched just as a second shriek silenced the finches' melody. While these screams might have caused the average merchant or maiden to bolt upright and immediately investigate, it was a daily event for Link. It was the familiar cry of Princess Zelda.

_What is it this time? _Link dryly wondered. _A spider? A blossoming hibiscus I can't wait until the afternoon to see? A moblin?_

Although Ganondorf was contained in the underworld, he occasionally summoned enough power to release a moblin, stalfos or similar nuisance in Hyrule Castle. These pests had one mission: to retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom contained within Hyrule Castle. At first this was a concern for Link and Zelda, but the Triforce of Wisdom assured Link that Ganondorf's true power was restricted to the underworld. Ganondorf may summon moblins, but he himself would never escape the underworld. This assurance was enough for Link and now he no longer saw the need to worry. Unfortunately, Zelda did not share his indifference.

Sighing, Link rolled out of bed and reached for his leather belt. He took his time assembling himself and finished by placing his emerald cap over his head. Link strode toward the door and with the door ajar, the sound of the third shriek rang even louder in his ears. Knowing he risked a scolding from the king or even worse, Zelda, Link hustled down the hall to Zelda's room. He drew his sword and kicked the door open. Sure enough it was a moblin.

Link chuckled softly and sheathed his sword. Both the moblin and Zelda regarded him incredulously.

"Link! What are you doing?" Zelda exclaimed.

"Relax, princess. I have this under con-"

Link was interrupted by a moblin tackling him from behind. He collapsed on the floor, breathless under the moblin's weight.

"Link! Stop fooling around and DO something!" Zelda cried.

Link grunted as he shook the moblin off. "Well, _excuse _me princess!"

He withdrew his sword and struck the moblin as it struggled to its feet. One strike was all it took to vanquish Ganondorf's magic and send the moblin back to the underworld. He turned back toward Zelda and almost laughed at the moblin's pathetic attempt to drag her off the balcony. Zelda kicked it in the snout just as Link drove his sword into its chest. It vanished in the same style as its partner.

"Ta-da!" Link offered his hand to help Zelda to her feet. "Saved you again!"

Zelda scoffed in her usual manner and refused his hand. "No! You took too long! If you weren't so lazy you would have arrived long before Ganondorf had time to summon a second moblin!" _  
_

Link started to retort, but Zelda's brass door suddenly flung open with a force that startled them both. Several guards rushed into the room with their swords and spears drawn.

"Princess! Are you alright?" a guard asked in a tone that weighed not just concern for Zelda but for himself should he fail to protect the princess.

"We heard your screams and hurried here," another guard added.

Zelda nodded and glanced at Link. "I am fine thanks to my bodyguard who decided to be useful for once."

"Hey!" Link protested.

"At any rate, I must get dressed. Please resume your duties," Zelda instructed the guards.

"Yes, your highness." Each guard obediently sheathed his weapon and returned to his respective post.

"That means you too, Link," Zelda added when she noticed Link hadn't moved to do the same.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay, princess?" At her skeptical glance he added, "After all, a moblin might appear as soon as you undress."

"I would welcome the moblin over my current company," Zelda murmured.

Link snorted. "Well, you're as gracious as ever so it looks like my job here is done." He started for the door.

"Oh, you..." she paused to collect her thoughts. "Ingrate!"

She suddenly lunged at him, but Link slipped through the doorway just in time. He turned to retort but the door slammed shut, nearly striking him in the face.

"Some gratitude," Link grumbled as he returned to his room.

Although it often seemed to castle staff that Link and Zelda could barely stand each other, they shared a bond unique from all other bonds in Hyrule- the duty to protect the Triforce of Wisdom and the kingdom of Hyrule. This bond eventually formed a friendship filled with such depth and affection that before they knew it, they were in love. However, this realization was not only denied to each other but unknown to themselves. The adolescent desire to avoid vulnerability clouded their affection for each other so that the only evidence of their love was contained within their flirtacious banter. There was only one in Hyrule who recognized the depth and Link and Zelda's love, and unfortunately this individual also had the capability and desire to use this knowledge against them in a plot that would destroy not just them but Hyrule.

* * *

Ganon anxiously paced the length of the rug before his throne as he considered his plan to retrieve the Triforce of Wisdom. It was easily his best plan yet, but he still was not fool enough to believe that it was fail proof. Ganon bitterly reflected on every one of his plans that Link and Zelda foiled, and while the memory caused his jaw to tighten and his fists to clench, he could not deny that his failures taught him the patience and perseverance he needed to carry out his current plans.

His thoughts were interrupted by his evil jar, the portal from the overworld to the underworld, which was suddenly clouded in a lavender mist. Expectantly, he approached the jar as the two moblins returned from their trip to Hyrule Castle.

"Well?" Ganon demanded in a raspy voice that intimidated even his most battle-hardened minion.

"We're back, Lord Ganon," the moblin stated.

Ganon growled impatiently. "I can see that! Now did you conjure the spell?"

The moblins scratched their heads in deep thought. At the sight of Ganon raising his hands in preparation to zap them with a bolt, the moblins snapped their fingers.

"Oh that spell! Yes we did release it, Lord Ganon."

"Excellent!" Ganon clapped his hands together in anticipation. "Everything is going according to plan!"

Ganon began reviewing his plan before one of the moblins broke his train of thought.

"Boss?" the moblin grunted.

Being in an unusally good mood because his plans were finally underway, he decided to grant the moblins one question.

"Go on."

The moblin remained silent for many moments eventually trying Ganon's patience.

"Well, what is it?!" Ganon spat.

"Errr...well, you see boss...you don't usually allow questions so I forgot what I wanted to ask."

"IMBECILE!" Ganon roared.

The moblin cowered.

"Stop wasting my precious time!" he yelled as he fired a bolt at the moblin.

The moblin yelped and fled as the bolt grazed his rump.

Ganon lowered his hand and resumed thinking with the reassurance that this plan was by far his best. He was so confident that he shifted his thoughts to anticipation of his reign of Hyrule kingdom, something he never had the leisure of dwelling on before.

* * *

While Link intended to return to sleep, a troubling thought accompanied him on the way back to his room that he could not shake even when he collapsed exhaustedly onto bed. Ganon always gradually improved his plans. Why would he suddenly send a few moblins into the castle when he knew Link was capable of conquering foes as threatening as the iron knuckles? It didn't make sense to him, and when he rose to share his concern with Zelda, he noticed she was sternly staring at him from a door he had not heard her open.

"Honestly Link," Zelda paused as she paced into his room, "if you're going to be so lazy, why not shut the door so that the servants at least think that you earn your stay here."

Link stretched as he nonchalantly rose from bed.

"Because I'm starting a revolution."

"Oh?" Zelda humored him.

"Yes, that one can sleep in and still manage to save the princess!" Link spoke in his best heroic tone.

Zelda shook her head in pity.

"Next time I think I'll just let the moblins take me. At least then I'll be away from your pathetic retorts."

_Ouch, _Link thought, _I almost don't have to feign my offense this time._

"Well met, princess...but if I wasn't mistaken, it was you who entered my room so perhaps I can safely assume that you find me a worthy opponent."

Zelda smiled a condescending, but nevertheless dazzling smile. "So I let you think."

"Well excuse me princess," Link grumbled.

She spoke as if she hadn't heard him.

"I would like to visit the market today and I need an escort. Seeing as you are the only one not working, I guess you'll do. Hop to it hero! I'll be waiting in my carriage downstairs."

_Gee, with an invitation like that I can hardly wait, _Link thought as Zelda left his room.

It was as he was gathering his things that he realized he forgot to share his concern with Zelda.

* * *

A threatening nimbus cloud formed over Lake Hylia and slowly began its journey inland to Hyrule square. While Hyrule occasionally experienced rains necessary to maintain their plentiful agriculture, there was not a cloud in Hylian history as massive as this. It formed so rapidly that the fishermen immediately docked their boats and sought shelter. Crows and finches alike propelled into the air, resounding cries that directed several hiker's eyes towards the sky. The courageous raced inland to warn other Hylians, but the majority sought the protection of their homes. Most Hylians would carry about their business undaunted. Not even Link and Zelda would recognize the cloud as the backbone of Ganon's terrible plan- until it was too late...


	2. The Calm of the Storm

The Calm of the Storm

Zelda's carriage, pulled by two horses deemed the quickest and most sturdy in all of Hyrule, gradually made its way toward Hyrule market under the guidance of the driver, Erik. While Zelda previously rode horses, the instant she came of age she occupied the carriage explaining to Link that she had no choice but to conform to the roles and presentation expected of a princess. Of course, she hadn't explained it that nicely to Link, nor did Link refrain from teasing her the first day she set foot in the gold and jeweled plated carriage. From that day, Link rode twenty feet behind the carriage in the event that a moblin or bandit chose to attack. Seeing as that only occurred once, Link usually resigned to tediously watch Hylians gawk and awe after Zelda who occasionally waved or shared kind words. Today there were fewer people, so Link instead hummed a song he overheard the Hylian orchestra practicing as he left the castle. It was during the sixteenth measure when the horses suddenly whinnied fearfully before rearing up and galloping away.

Link, suddenly alert, urged his own horse after the carriage as it violently bumped behind the frightened horses. As he aligned parallel to the carriage, he noticed that Erik hung onto the window of the carriage for dear life. Link reached into his pack and retrieved a rope, managing to lasso Erik just as he lost his grip. He secured Erik before turning his attention again to the carriage, which managed to gain several feet during his distraction. Link urged his horse again, who neighed in protest at the added burden of Erik.

Hearing Zelda's screams, which were genuine cries of terror compared to her usual daily whines, Link aimed the rope for a desperate attempt to lasso the carriage. He had only heard her scream like that one other time when an iron knuckle invaded the castle and nearly disemboweled her with its large blade. She had even kissed him after he defeated the iron knuckle, but later dismissed it saying she had to do something extreme to prove that she was really alive. Link struggled to admit it, but he had liked the feel of her lips on his, even if for a brief second. It was as if all of their years together had suddenly amounted to a powerful affection that could only be expressed in a kiss. If Zelda had waited only a second longer, Link would have returned her kiss and perhaps his perplexing affection for Zelda, who relentlessly taunted him, would be explained.

Link waved these thoughts from his mind as he readied himself to fling the lasso toward a side rail on the carriage. The rope landed several feet short and the carriage continued to gain on him. Feeling his horse slowing, Link reached for his boomerang, attached the rope and launched it toward the rail. Right before the boomerang rounded the rail and secured the knot, Link silently said his prayers and leaped toward the flapping rope. Fortunately luck was on his side as he managed to grab the rope right before the horses turned. Using his shield as a platform, he pulled himself behind the carriage.

Link thought he heard Zelda ask why he wasn't here, so he replied, "I'm on my way princess!"

As he pulled himself closer he saw her point and say, "No! Get OUT of here!"

He followed her finger gesturing towards woods that lay in the direction the frightened horses fled. Sighing, he removed a bomb from his pouch, braced it against his arm, and struck the flint to light it.

"Are you sure I don't earn my keep?" Link called to the princess as the woods edged closer.

She turned to regard him with widening eyes Link could not see before yelling, "Don't even think about it!"

"Too late princess!" Link cried right before the bomb exploded, propelling him towards the carriage while his shield guarded him from the flames.

Link landed on the roof of the carriage, using his sword to secure himself. He pulled himself towards the driver's seat, managing to grab the reins. Link gave a strong tug, but found the horses unresponsive. Seeing that the reins had loosened around the horses, he realized breaking the axle would be the only way to stop the carriage. Concentrating his strength into both arms, he lunged his sword toward the axle, severing it in one strike. The carriage jolted forward, but abruptly slowed end eventually rest in a brush as the horses galloped into the forest. Sheathing his sword triumphantly, he turned his attention to Zelda who had already exited the carriage and fallen to rest in the grass.

"Princess, are you alright?"

The only response was thunder in the distance and the cry of birds overhead.

"Princess..." Link repeated and knelt next to her.

She turned her gaze toward him, compelling Link to pull her into his arms. The few moments she rested in Link's embrace seemed to sober her for she suddenly pulled away.

"Thank you Link," the princess paused and Link was so surprised he could not speak. Her gaze was the same as when she kissed him a few years ago- full of wonder and an affection that only manifested upon the realization that she was so close to losing the object of her affections. It was a gaze, he knew, that reflected his own. This time it was he who closed the distance and captured her lips in a quick, uncertain peck. A clap of thunder sounded, causing the two to break apart as if the bolt had landed between them.

"Sorry princess! That was just..." Link paused, contemplating his words.

"Something extreme that you had to do to prove that we were alive," she finished for him.

"Exactly," he lied, for he had never had a doubt in his mind.

"More importantly," Zelda said, "is discovering what it was that spooked the horses. They've traveled through several storms before without so much as a neigh of protest."

"Princess, I believe that this incident is connected to Ganon somehow. I cannot explain it, but I've had a feeling ever since the attack this morning."

"If you had a feeling the entire time, why did you let me travel today, hero?" Zelda challenged.

It was then Link knew that their relationship had resumed its usual course.

* * *

Ganon laughed maliciously as another clap of thunder shook the overworld. His keese scouting the forest had informed him that Link and Zelda were stranded without a carriage along the woods. How easy it would be to sneak into the castle and claim the Triforce of Wisdom...

"Lord Ganon," a moblin said.

"What is it now?" Ganon growled.

"Two of us are on our way to claim the Triforce of Wisdom as you ordered."

"WHAT?!" Ganon bellowed.

The moblin cowered again.

"But boss...you told us to-"

"I told you to NOT take the triforce you insolent fools," Ganon interrupted.

"But Lord Ganon...we always-"

"I know we always do, which is why we're not doing it now you imbeciles."

"My apologies, Lord Ganon. I will go tell them-"

"You will do no such thing."

Ganon summoned four keese and released them to deliver the message.

"How do I put up with such ignorance?" Ganon muttered, but was soon comforted by his plan.

He had waited this long to get the Triforce of Wisdom. Surely he could wait a little longer for his plan to completely unfold. If he were too hasty Link and Zelda would simply reclaim the triforce and all of his hard work would be meaningless. No doubt...this time would be different. This time he would render Link and Zelda completely helpless, which in actuality, they would consider a worse fate than death.

* * *

Link and Zelda traveled the fields of Hyrule, eventually finding shelter in a barn from the relentless rain. Zelda fashioned a bed of hay and pretended to sleep while Link stood watch. Even if the thunder wasn't clapping in her ears and rattling the barn tools, she would have been unable to sleep. Her thoughts kept cycling back to Link's kiss, and she couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same affection that compelled her to kiss him that time. Surely he had some nerve to kiss her as she could easily throw him in prison for such a violation, or perhaps he was simply claiming revenge for the kiss she gave him. It was true that she had dismissed the kiss in the most insignificant manner she could fathom at the time, but she needed the time to place her feelings. Did she really love Link, the man who she constantly bickered with or was she simply admiring his heroics and strength, a quality that would impress any woman no matter what she claimed.

"I know you're awake princess," Link spoke, displacing her thoughts.

"Aside from my responding now, what makes you think that?" Zelda questioned.

"Because even I couldn't sleep through that!"

Zelda's smile was hidden with her back to him. "You have a point."

"It really wasn't necessary for you to agree" Link grumbled.

Zelda resisted the urge to engage in their usual banter and changed the subject.

"What did you mean when you said that this event is connected to Ganon?"

Link shared his suspicion with her and this time Zelda waited until he finished before she spoke.

"I suppose we should return to Hyrule as quickly as possible then," Zelda replied.

She started to stand but her legs buckled beneath her.

"Listen, I'm not about to travel in that storm, especially when you're in no condition to."

"Don't patronize me, Link."

"I wasn't. I was just saying-"

"I know. I'm just mad that I'm so helpless now. But thank you for your concern..."

Link regarded her with puzzlement. "This is the second time you've thanked me today. It's beginning to scare me!"

"If you don't let me go to sleep, it will be the last time," Zelda retorted.

"Well, excuse me princess," Link muttered.

Zelda didn't reply and it was not long before she felt her weariness pulling her into the comfort of sleep. She resisted until one thing was clear- behind Link's teasing, he really did care.


End file.
